


ROSES

by frnklyiero



Series: VARIATION [4]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnklyiero/pseuds/frnklyiero
Summary: "Y'know, I was pretty much cool with you just the Ryhawk but this works too.""Oh, shut up."Where Ryan keeps his end of the deal for Throwback Thursday





	ROSES

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was imported from my old Wattpad account. the version you read now is the version as it was last available on Wattpad.

"What's with that hairstyle?" Spencer narrowed his blue eyes curiously, staring at Ryan's head as the man sat down beside him in the studio to watch Brendon belt out the lyrics of a song for their new album inside the recording booth.

  
"What's what?" Ryan said, frowning at his best friend. He took an unconcerned sip from the cup of coffee in his hand before pointing at his head. "This?"

"Yea."

"Don't like it?"

"Aren't you a bit too old for that emo fringe-Ryhawk thing?" Jon, who was messing around with a few chords by the corner, pointed out with an amused smirk, expressing what he and Spencer had been wondering when Ryan joined them in the studio.

"Nonsense. I'm always emo. Even when I'm sixty, watch me raise grandchildren to carry my emo legacy." Ryan shot back at his friends, earning snickers. He grinned before letting his eyes travel back to the window of the recording booth. Brendon was still inside, starting to look frustrated as he couldn't quite get the notes of the last part of the song wrong.

A small smile played on Ryan's lips as he watched Brendon from over the rim of his coffee cup, noticing all the tiny details of his boyfriend's annoyance. It was cute how Brendon did that little pout like he was doing his best not to show how annoyed he was at himself.

"I think that's all for now." The producer, having picked up Brendon's distress, informed the vocalist of the band. "Take a break, Brendon. You deserve it."

Brendon looked relieved before he took off the large headphones that covered his ears and exited the booth. "I need something to drink." He said when he came into the room.

"Think fast." Jon said before throwing a bottle of water at Brendon with a flick of his wrist.

Brendon caught the bottle and was unscrewing the cap when he realized Ryan in the room with them. His eyes narrowed for a moment - Ryan had a feeling that he was staring at his hair, like his other bandmates - before they widened. He laughed. "It's not 2006 anymore, Ryan." He smirked at his boyfriend, who was sipping coffee with an indifferent expression.

Ryan didn't make a response to that, only allowing the corner of his lips curve ever so slightly when he met Brendon's gaze. The younger man didn't show any outward signs but Ryan knew that Brendon had known what this meant.

* * *

"Y'know, you're taking this Throwback Thursday thing a bit too seriously." Brendon told Ryan on the way home to their apartment.

"You're just complaining because I'm _actually_ taking it seriously." Ryan pointed out, propping his feet on the dashboard. He pretended not to see Brendon's lips purse in annoyance. "At least I washed it." He said, referencing to a conversation he and his boyfriend had shared a week ago and Brendon simply rolled his eyes.

"I was only joking, y'know." Brendon mumbled but even with his new statement, he didn't sound entirely certain with himself. In fact, he sounded like he didn't mean it at all. His eyes were glued on the road but every so often he'd throw tiny and guilty glances at Ryan's direction.

LA traffic was murder but they managed to get home after fifteen minutes. Stepping into their apartment, Brendon set off to the bathroom to take a shower without any word. This gave Ryan an opportunity as Brendon liked to take his time cleaning himself after a long day.

Ryan entered their room, making sure the door behind him was shut properly. Then he looked around the room before making last minute adjustments, not so much out of the necessity but because he was feeling nervous.

After that, he changed out his t-shirt and jeans into an old costume that he once wore for Panic! At the Disco's debut tour. Donning on a white shirt and black pants, he went to the wardrobe to pick up the rose vest and the red sash and put them on. He wasn't as slight as he was back then so the sleeves of his shirt around the biceps were a bit tighter than before. Taking one last look at the mirror, Ryan tried to ignore how strange he looked in these old clothes and decided to focus on how he was actually going to act around his lover later. He approached the dresser and pulled one of the drawers where he kept his makeup.

He wasn't going for his old stage makeup, instead opting for the classic eyeliner. Brendon loved that. Uncapping the pen, he drew around his eyes carefully before applying a bit of eyeshadow to accentuate the effect. Once he was finished, he took a brief moment to make sure he looked alright before turning around.

 _By God, this better work_. Ryan thought to himself before reaching into the back of the closet. His hands closed around a flimsy object, the crinkling noise of plastic alerting Ryan that he had what he was looking for in his hold before he pulled it out.

A stalk of rose, cleared of its thorns, now lay in Ryan's open palm. With nervousness twisting his guts around into pretzels, he placed the stalk in between his teeth and sidled over to the petal-scattered mattress where he lay on his side in a rather suggestive pose, which he doubted he could hold for long.

Anxiety was gnawing on him as doubt fanned the waves of self-consciousness against him. It'd be a shame if Brendon didn't like what Ryan had done for him. Worse still knowing Brendon's big-mouth, he wouldn't be able to let Ryan forget if this attempt failed. Fighting out a loud sigh to distract himself, Ryan scowled and made an impatient noise at the back of his throat just as the bedroom door opened.

His body tensed up in surprise and Ryan almost lost his composure when Brendon entered. His lover's hair looked slightly dry from the shower and his body was bare save for that pair of old sweatpants. "We gotta buy shampoo later --" The younger man stopped in his tracks, eyes growing wide at the sight of Ryan sprawled on the bed. His stunned gaze swept from the dimmed lights, petals scattered on the sheets to the man in the rose vest.

"What," Brendon began, blinking and frowning with incredulity. " _The_ _fuck_ _is going on?_ "

Ryan had had it all planned out in his head, what he'd say and what he'd do. However, te nervousness thrumming in his veins had wiped it all away, leaving him struggling to remember what to do. His jaw was also starting to cramp from holding the rose in between his teeth. "Surprise." He said weakly.

Brendon stared at him.

Losing his confidence, Ryan let go of the rose and scowled at his lover. "What? You don't like it?" He demanded, dissatisfied by the lack of response from the other man. He began to get up.

"I didn't say that!" Brendon exclaimed, moving forward hastily to sit at the edge of the bed so Ryan would stop. "Look, I just --" He broke off, blood rushing into his cheeks. "I didn't think you'd take it this far, babe." He said, reaching out to touch his lover's hand.

Ryan's lashes veiled his eyes as he turned away for a moment, fighting back a pout. "Well, pardon me for trying too hard but you have _no idea._ " He scoffed haughtily, crossing his arms.

Brendon couldn't help but smile at Ryan, finding his little temper really childish but adorable all the same. It was in these moments that reminded him of how far he and Ryan had come from starting the band together - they'd either be at each other's necks or too shy to express their ideas to each other - and felt his heart flutter. Inching closer to the older man, he placed his hand under Ryan's chin and made him look up at Brendon.

Ryan's pale cheeks were still flushed but the color intensified when he looked at Brendon. His frown had softened into the innocent doe-eyed look that had made Brendon fall in love with. His soft breaths falling out from his parted lips were short with anticipation as he felt the younger man's fingers ghost over from his chin, past his neck to his nape where they curled slightly in his hair. Encouraged by the gesture, Ryan allowed his left hand to rest on Brendon's knee and the other hand on Brendon's shoulder.

There was a slight curve on Brendon's lips as he admired every detail of Ryan's features; he was just so perfect and Brendon couldn't wait to show him how much Ryan meant to him. "Y'know, I was pretty much cool with you just the Ryhawk but this works too." He grinned.

"Oh, shut up." Ryan rolled his eyes but he couldn't help smirking as Brendon pushed him back lightly against the mattress. His hands travelled up Brendon's shoulders to cup the younger man's cheeks before he leaned upwards.

Their lips met in the middle, moulding against each other almost immediately. Ryan's heart was beating fast against his ribcage, filling him with warmth and excitement as Brendon's hands slid down the sides of his body. The older man fought back a groan when Brendon nibbled on his lower lip teasingly, slipping his thigh in between Ryan's legs.

A hot burst of desire was overtaking Brendon, making his hands clumsy as they tried to undo the knot of Ryan's sash. After a few failed attempts, Brendon cursed under his breath as frustration set in rather quickly. Ryan was shaking underneath him and it took him about a few seconds to realize he was laughing at him. "Stop that." He scowled at Ryan, whose quick fingers undid the sash before the red cloth unraveled around the older man's waist.

"You're so fucking eager." Ryan remarked in a husky voice, allowing Brendon to remove the sash before he pulled his lover back down on him with a satisfied smirk. Right now, all he wanted was for Brendon to touch him.

Brendon didn't spare any time to reply to Ryan, instead began to trail kisses past the man's lips, down his jawline to the spot right below the earlobe. Knowing that was his spot for Ryan, he brushed his lips teasingly against the hot flushed skin before his teeth made contact, not hard enough to draw blood but with just enough pressure to guarantee a mark. The effect was immediate; satisfaction shot throughout Brendon the moment he heard Ryan inhale sharply and the loose grip in his hair tightened.

"Do that again." Ryan whispered breathlessly and when Brendon complied, a moan flew out from his lips. The foreplay was starting to get into his head and knowing Brendon, he'd take his time but Ryan was feeling very needy. Raising his hips, he grinded his crotch against Brendon's thigh, relishing in the pleasure that friction gave him with soft sounds falling from his mouth.

Brendon drew away from leaving love bites on Ryan's neck, distracted by the noises his lover was making and the constant pushing against his thigh. With a smirk, he sat away from Ryan, causing the older man to whine in protest.

"Babe." Ryan said, a petulant pout on his features. He propped himself up on his elbows. "Don't stop now." He pleaded, not caring that his tone made him sound like a spoiled child.

Brendon's eyes gleamed darkly as he placed a splayed hand on Ryan's chest, pushing him back against the pillow. His mouth still curved upwards at the corners, he let that hand trail down Ryan's body, maintaining eye contact to the already panting man, when the heel of his hand rested right above the obvious bulge. His heart was beating in his throat from the excitement however it didn't show on his features.

Ryan, on the other hand, was having a difficult time controlling himself. He wanted Brendon to touch him so badly that the thought of him doing so made him want to come undone. "Please, Beebo." He whined when Brendon removed his hand away from Ryan's stomach. His chest constricted at the loss of touch and his dignity, or what's left of it, prevented him from blatantly begging.

Those dark brown eyes were veiled by Brendon's lashes when he tugged down the waistband of Ryan's pants. To his delight, there wasn't anything else beneath it. "No boxers." He smirked up at Ryan, whose cheeks flushed red promptly.

A fine sheen of sweat shone when Ryan shifted slightly on the mattress. "Didn't need them." The man in the rose vest mumbled, looking up at Brendon through lower lashes.

Brendon shook his head at Ryan before unbuttoning the vest and the shirt when he climbed over his lover and kissed the hollow of Ryan's neck; where his lips touched, he could feel the pulse underneath the skin, racing fast. Ryan's eyes fluttered shut with pleasure, enjoying the way Brendon felt against him. He could feel Brendon's mouth, tracing down his chest, kissing above the spot where his heart would be, before he continued downward; this time, he made sure to leave obvious marks all over Ryan's abdomen.

"Brendon, hold on --" Before Ryan could finish his sentence, he felt Brendon wrap his mouth around his length. His fingers gripped the sheets as his head fell back on the pillow. "Oh. _Fuck_ _,_ _Brendon_." He swore thickly, angling so he could get a better look at Brendon, who was doing his best not to grin around Ryan as he bobbed his head, sucking, while his hands did the rest of the work.

Ryan had to resist the urge not to thrust into Brendon but the feeling of his lover's warm and wet tongue swirling around his member was too much to bear. Panting, he reached to hold Brendon by the hair and guided him, letting out guilty moans of pleasure.

Brendon, on the other hand, was doing his best not to accidentally dip too low and choke on Ryan. He didn't think it was attractive and he didn't want Ryan to worry too much. But when Ryan had grabbed his hair, he started getting anxious when Ryan pushed his head lower so Brendon could get more of his dick. But the noises Ryan was making ... they seemed to override Brendon's mind and orient them towards pleasuring Ryan - but he had other, no better, ideas of doing just that.

He tapped his lover's inner thigh urgently, letting him now that he wanted to stop. Ryan's hands were off his hair now and Brendon sat up, panting. A fine sheen of sweat was visible on both their flushed skin. Ryan stared at Brendon with a small frown but that dissolved when his lover began to divest himself of his sweatpants; Ryan did the same, removing his clothes when Brendon stopped him.

"Put on the vest."

"What?" Ryan was confused but was hesitantly doing as he was told.

Brendon leaned over him, brushing his nose against the side Ryan's face. "Just keep it on." He whispered near Ryan's ear and felt him shiver under Brendon's body. Pressing a kiss to the older man's temple, he reached for the nightstand. His hand kept slipping on the drawer knob as a result from the distraction his lover was giving him - Ryan kissing his shoulder and stroking his length teasingly - but after a few tries, he managed to get the bottle of lube and the foil packet.

"It's your turn, okay?" Brendon told Ryan, who promptly nodded, and passed the bottle over. He moved back to allow his lover some space to prep himself. The burning ache of desire seemed to intensify when he heard the lube being squeezed out of its container onto Ryan's fingers.

Ryan could feel the weight of Brendon's gaze on him when he reached down and slipped a finger inside him. He couldn't resist letting out a moan and noticing Brendon squirm in anticipation, which pleased him a lot. Biting his lower lip, he began pumping in and out before adding another finger, continuing the same pace while making small, muffled noises.

Brendon, who was growing impatient by the moment after rolling on the condom and slicking lube over his length, frowned at Ryan. "Quit teasing me." He said petulantly before shifting so he was kneeling in between Ryan's open legs. As much as he liked watching Ryan fuck himself, he really wanted to be inside him.

"I'm not." The other man answered, pretending to be innocent. Noticing the expression on Brendon's face, he grinned and pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets. "Okay, I was messing with you." He admitted when Brendon nuzzled into him. He was about to ask whether Brendon wanted him to be on his knees or facing him when Brendon flipped him so his ass was in full view.

Waiting for Ryan to prop himself up, Brendon's hands brushed against Ryan's sides idly, admiring with amusement that he was naked save for that rose vest. Frankly, he had been joking when him and Ryan were talking about kinks but now that he was able to try it out, he wanted to make it a worthwhile experience for the both of them. Brendon pressed a kiss on the small of his lover's back before aligning his length.

"Get on with it." Ryan groaned impatiently when he felt Brendon hold him by the waist. His natural instinct was to tense with anticipation but after so many times of doing this, he managed to overcome that habit and relaxed. At first, there was a brief moment of stillness when he felt Brendon enter him. His teeth held his lower lip, fighting back the urge to moan until Brendon had to ease in all the way.

"You okay there?" Brendon asked, almost breathlessly. Ryan could tell from the tense way Brendon was gripping his waist was that it was taking him a lot of willpower to remain stationary.

Ryan nodded and Brendon began to thrust into him. The pace was slow and measured, allowing Ryan to fully appreciate the sensual feeling of fullness. He began to rock his hips back into Brendon's when he experienced resistance from his lover who was holding him back; of course, Ryan tried to fight against it but that resulted in Brendon's hand fisting in his hair and tugging it, hard enough to pull his head back slightly. A low whine escaped from Ryan. "Fuck this."

"Stay still, baby boy." Brendon grunted in a peremptory manner, his nails beginning to dig into Ryan's waist when he began to pick up the rhythm gradually.

Ryan was already having difficulty holding himself up and had to resort to using the headboard for support, causing the bed frame to rock with every moment. A light sheen of sweat glistened on Ryan's flushed skin, his heavy panting moans mixing in with Brendon's voice swearing softly under his breath. Just when he thought this was all he was going to get, he felt Brendon slip his hand beneath him and pump his cock to the to timing of Brendon's thrusts.

"Fuck, Beebo." Ryan choked out, looking over his shoulder. Behind him, he could see the look on Brendon's face, those half-lidded eyes, flushed cheeks - the sight itself made Ryan groan.

The rose vest was starting to cling onto Ryan most uncomfortably and he'd have to admit at some point that the heat that was gathering in the space between his skin and the vest was beginning to become unbearable. "Beebo, stop." He pleaded.

Brendon frowned, slowing down. "What is it?" He asked, rather irritably as he had already found the perfect rhythm.

"I need to take it off."

"No."

Before Ryan could respond, he felt Brendon slipping out of him when Ryan was tipped over onto his back abruptly. Dazed to even react, he barely registered Brendon's fingers clumsily working on the buttons of his vest, almost tearing them off in his haste, then he felt cool air come into contact with his exposed and sweaty skin. He was about to thank Brendon when Brendon grabbed his ankles, wrapped them around his waist and reentered him again, began to thrust into Ryan faster than he had earlier.

Ryan felt like he was melting into a puddle, the pleasure at the pit of his stomach that throbbed with every movement causing his thoughts to dissolve. He couldn't keep the moans from escaping him, nor did he spare a moment to rock his hips so that Brendon could go deeper. His head fell back on the pillows as he arched his back, enjoying the way Brendon was hitting him in the right spot. "Fuck." He swore as an unraveling sensation occured in his abdomen. " _I'm almost there_." His hand moved to pump his cock.

"Good." Brendon responded breathlessly, leaning downwards as he thrusted faster, determined to reach the climax at the same time as his lover would. He pushed away the strands of hair from the other man's face before pressing his mouth Ryan's; their lips tangled into a hot mess of wild kisses and muffled grunts when Ryan drew back abruptly, whimpering weakly against Brendon's neck.

Brendon came a few moments after Ryan did, pulling out of his lover. He removed his condom immediately, tossing it into the bin. He was shaking, exhausted and very sweaty but when he saw how Ryan lay in bed, looking absolutely spent but happily satisfied from their lovemaking session, affection percolated in his chest. He grinned, nuzzling into the older man's cheek. "I love you." He told Ryan, hovering over him.

A soft chuckle escaped from Ryan as he reached to press a kiss to Brendon's temple. "I love you too." He replied, grazing his lips down Brendon's face before connecting them to his mouth. "But can you let me clean myself up? I'm covered in cum."

Brendon laughed, rolling to his side beside Ryan and watched as his lover grabbed some tissues, wiping off his semen from his abdomen and throwing them into the bin. He also tossed the rose vest onto the floor with a small frown.

"I gotta wash that again." Ryan said, resting his head on Brendon's chest. As his fingers traced idle patterns over Brendon's skin, he spoke, "The next time, you're gonna wear that hoodie and it'll be your turn to get hammered."

"Which hoodie?" Brendon ran his fingers through Ryan's hair; it was always so soft and the strands always seemed to curl around his digits - kinda like the way Ryan could always fit in his body when they cuddled.

"The one you wore with your cringey red glasses back then when the band started out." Ryan yawned, his voice lacing with exhaustion. "The lavender one."

Brendon frowned at Ryan. "So like, on Throwback Thursday?" He asked.

Ryan booped his nose playfully. "Yep. And you gotta wear those glasses too."

"Fuck." Brendon cursed and his lover chuckled.


End file.
